


Don't Leave Me

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-15
Updated: 1999-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: My response to the stories "BEING HERE" and "WASH ME CLEAN".  Originally posted 7/96.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> (Inspired by "BEING HERE" and "WASH ME CLEAN")
    
    
            Don't leave me.
    	Let me go.
    
    
    
            Don't leave me.
    	I said no.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Don't leave me.
    	Go away.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Don't leave me.
    	Please stay.
    

* * *


End file.
